Lucy and sting have a kid?
by Livewhilewereyoung1D
Summary: Lucy left 17 years ago (includes timeskip). Lucy married sting and they had a kid name Lindsay. She comes and joins fairy tail. But shes being hunted by someone. Also she is a sabertooth slayer. Lindsay is my character that I made up, OOC. there maybe be romance later not sure about parings though, Any ideas?
1. Who is she?

Background info:  
Lucy left the guild 17 years ago, the time skip included.  
-Normal POV-

People coward at the site of a women with a dark blue hooded cape, (AN- if you ever have seen teen titans imagine ravens cape) and a saber tooth tiger walking next to her. The bystanders were amazed and fearful of the sight.

-time skip-

It was a normal day in fairy tail, well almost. Today marks the 17 years since Lucy left. "Natsu!" yelled a a white haired takeover Mage, lissana. "what do..." just the the doors were busted down. "yo!" yelled a mysterious voice. "i'm lindsay elucifer" Every one got into a fighting stance ready for what they thought was a trick. "who the hell are you." yelled a guild member. The dust had finally settled and everyone's jaws dropped. There stood a girl with a golden coated sabertooth tiger. Every one stared as the hooded girl walked over to Mira. "hey is you guild master here?" the intruder questioned. "why yes he's in his office, down the hall and to the right." Mira replied sweetly. "thanks, come on Nate" the girl said while petting her tiger who purred in response. Once she reached the door she knocked and entered.  
-Guilds POV while Lindsay is in masters office-

"did she say her last name was elucifer, as in the dragon killing monster?" natsu question. "tsk. No we probably heard her wrong or something" galjee snapped "besides who in the right mind would marry him, let alone have a kid." the who guild sat there in silence waiting for her to come back out.  
-Lindsay in master office normal POV-

"hello" Lindsay said. "and what brings you too my guild child." the master says. "well I should fully introduce my self" she said " my name is Lindsay elucifer, daughter of Lucy heartfillia and sting elucifer." the master sat their in shock as she pulled off her hood. "and I would like to join fairy tail." "why yes of course, but I must ask what happend to Lucy?" he said. "well my mom left because she felt like she endangered the guild after the phantom lord attack. She was attacked by bandits and sting saved her. And well ya, they fell in love and had me. She told me to come here and that you guys would treat me like family, her and sting left me a week ago. They said they wanted me to find my own path in life or something like that." she said. "okay, thats good to know Lucy's safe." he said " now where would you like your guild mark?" "can I have it on my right arm and gold please, to match Nate." she said smiling. "sure, who might Nate be?" he's said. "Nate is my tiger." she smiled. Just like Lucy's he thought. "let's go introduce you too the guild."

-normal POV-

Just the the door to the office opened master coming out followed by Lindsay. When they reached the stage master cleared his throat. "listen up brats!" he yelled "we have a new member joining our guild, her names Lindsay elucifer, treat her like family!" then Lindsay removed her hood. Every one gasped at the sight before them. Their was a beautiful girl with brown eyes, blond hair stoping at her hip with blue highlights and as boys in the the guild would say a nice rack. Some even thought she rivaled Mira with her beauty.

-natsus POV-

How could gramps let her join. She's the daughter of sting for crying out loud. He killed his dragon. She's probably just as bad as him... I got to do something! "I say we celebrate!" yelled the drunken cana. "yeah" the whole guild screamed. "WAIT A MINUTE!" yelled a furious natsu. "what is it child?" gramps replied. "why the hell would you let the daughter of that dragon killing sting join our guild!?" he yelled. "*sigh*I think you should explain this one lindsay." gramps replied. Hell no I want to here his reason not hers! " I am the daughter of Lucy heartfillia the celestial mage and sting elucifer the white dragon slayer."

To be continued

**Authors note: this my first ever fanfic... So please tell me what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya! Thanks for the comments, I am really sorry about the grammar though. I am not really good at it though, but I will try harder from know on. **

**I don't own anything just the plot and characters**

* * *

**Last chapter: " I am the daughter of Lucy heartfillia the celestial mage and Sting elucifer the white dragon slayer."**

-Normal POV-  
"you're what?!" the guild yelled. "she said she's Lucy's kid" master replied "now let's party!" with that the guild members started cheering and drinking in celebration of the new member. Lindsay walked off the stage and sat at the bar. "hello Lindsay, what can I get you?" Mira asked sweetly. "can I have a glass of water please." Lindsay said. That's when natsu, Ezra and grey came over.  
-natsu's POV-  
No, that can't be true... Can it. Is that why Lucy left? For sting? Grrrrr, I hate him every part of him. I don't care if that's Lucy's kid or not I don't like her. She has his blood. She could kill her mentor any day, for all we know she might have already.  
-lindsay's POV-  
I can't believe Nate left me to go find food. I could have just ordered him something from the bar. Now I have no one to talk to, Great people are coming over. "Hey Lindsay!" the unknown boy yelled. "what kind of magic do you use?" does he have pink hair? What did mom tell me pink hair is natsu or was it grey? "I am a saber tooth slayer, I also use time ark." I said proudly. "b-but saber tooth slayers are extinct aren't they?" The red head women asked. "yeah I am the last one" I replied "and Nate's the last saber tooth tiger." "oh, I see. Did he train you or something?" the blue haired boy asked. "yeah, by the way who are you?" I responded. "I'm erza" erza said. "Im grey, and pinky over there is natsu." grey said. " oi! Who you calling pinky? Popsicle head!" natsu yelled. Geeze now they started figh- no wait that erza girl stopped them with a death look. Ha sissies. "Oi! Lindsay fight me!" natsu asked. "I am positive Lindsay does not want to fight you on her firs-" " sure but you don't know what you are getting into, saber tooth slayers are the strongest slayers ever. More powerful then dragons themselfs." I smirked. "well we will see about that!" natsu yelled furiously. Then natsu drug Lindsay out side of the guild to an open field.  
-normal POV-  
The guild watched as natsu drug Lindsay out, and they followed silently. "place you bets right here!" yelled a drunken Cana. None of them hearing what Lindsay had said about being a saber tooth slayer, they all voted for natsu. "you ready pinky?" Lindsay said mockingly. "hell ya! I'm all fired up!" natsu yelled lighting his hands on fire. "GO!" Levy waved a white flag. "fire dragon iron fist!" "fire dragon roar!" natsu yelled. The guild watched in amazement as lindsay easily dodged his attacks. "that all you got?" Lindsay said calmly. "roar of the golden saber tooth tiger!" a golden blast shot from Lindsay and hit natsu square on. Once the dust cleared the guild stood their in astonishment. Natsu was down, and unconscious. "Im fighting her next!" yelled laxus, grey and galjee in unison. "fine, i'll take you on no problem" Lindsay says confidently. "you don't even know what magic we use." countered grey. "your and iron dragon slayer, your and ice Mage and he's a lighting dragon slayer. Any more questions?" Lindsay said to everyone's surprise. "how did you know?" galjee questioned. "simple I can smell the differences in magic." Lindsay said. "fine lets start!" an inpatient laxus yelled. "road of the lighting dragon!" "roar of the iron dragon" " ice make lance!" Lindsay easily dodged all three attacks. "golden claw slash!" Lindsay yelled knocking the three boys out. "Lindsay" the master said " you are worthy of becoming an S-class Mage if you can beat those idiots." "thank you master, I accept." Lindsay replied smiling. "I would like to fight you for the tittle of strongest women in fairy tail." erza said. "i can't now erza I have to go look for a house and find Nate. Sorry." Lindsay said while walking away.

* * *

**AN- sorry I didn't update sooner. I kinda had a writers block. So I was thinking to make this story extra interesting I pair Lindsay up with laxus! Or add a new person to the guild. Any suggestions would be helpful. **


End file.
